Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, research and development is being conducted on providing various types of display devices to be installed in electronic devices of various forms, for example, flexible display devices.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display do not require an additional light source and thus can be driven with a low voltage and manufactured to be light and thin. Also, the OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a fast response speed and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display. However, OLEDs are can degrade due to external moisture, oxygen, etc. Thus, the OLED displays can include a barrier layer to block external moisture or oxygen.